My Prince Charming is a Princess
by GenesisSnow
Summary: (NamiXion fic, you've been warned ) Join me in this tale of true love, sadistic rulers, and total complete asinineness, as a very ill Xion finds her Princess Charming, fights a very harsh disease, and finally finds a way to overcome her demons. The only thing is, she's dying trying... ( Please check it out! I suck at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know a little bit about this story, considering it is gonna get kind of confusing ( which is to be expected with me and Kingdom Hearts. XD ) It is a NamiXi ( Namine x Xion fic ) and I know it's not the most popular pairing out there, but one of my sempais inspired me, and I'm gonna try to help her get it out there! *is a huge fan of unpopular ships because I'm unpopular and and and faints* XD**

**So, this fic is going to be a LOT like my other ones, with just the right amount of comedy, romance, and sadness. I've been watching Once Upon a Time and everybody else seems to be doing these kinda fics so why not? You'll see what I mean when you read it. It's kind of auish, but... I'm not sure how to explain it.**

**I'm just gonna let you guys read! XD Bai for now~**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

Once upon a time, in a far away land called Hollow Bastion, lived an ill girl named Xion. Xion was the extraordinarily beautiful but modest adopted daughter of the kind and fair ruler of the land; Ansem the Wise. One day, in the Garden Square of his beautiful and thriving city, Ansem met a witch disguised as a lovely maiden by the name of Maleficent. Maleficent cast her evil magic to make the King fall in love with her masked body, and they soon wed.

Xion congratulated her father with tears of joy; She couldn't be happier that her father had finally found true love. Maleficent was everything she could have wanted in a mother, and having two new wonderful stepbrothers was truly a blessing. Or so she had thought.

On a dark and stormy night, Ansem suddenly went missing. Upon hearing the news the next morning, Princess Xion was devastated, and when the new "Queen" and her stepbrothers showed their true colors, she was left alone and heartbroken. The ill girl was forced to work as a servant in her own home, and as she grew more and more sick everyday, she dreamt and wondered what real true love was supposed to be like...

x x x

"That's all for tonight sweetheart." Namine smiled and stroked her son's soft hair.

"Promise you'll read more tomorrow?" Small Ienzo yawned and looked up at his mother with glimmering eyes. "Of course my dear~" She replied in a soft toned voice and kissed her son's forehead like it was the most fragile thing in the world. He was a very frail child.

"Good night sweetie. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." The blonde woman giggled and as did her son. She got up and went to shut the door, but her son stopped her with a pull of her white dress. "Hm?" The blonde glanced to her side to look at the small bluenette with her cerulean eyes.

"Was Mommy really a princess?" Ienzo asked with curiosity and tilted his head to the side.

Namine's eyes widened, and she forced herself to hold back some glistening tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Ienzo and make him worry. The blonde put on a soft smile and sat on the edge of the bed, allowing the small boy to crawl into her lap. She stroked his soft dark blue hair once again and closed her eyes, "Your mommy, was the most beautiful princess this world had ever seen."

"She sounds nice." The child smiled and hugged his mother before crawling back under the warm covers, "Good night Mommy."

"Good night sweet heart." Namine continued to smile at her son and closed the door behind her once she had walked out of the darkened room. The blonde walked away, walked into her room, and let the tears poor down her cheeks.

"How many years has it been since I've been able to hold you like I used to..? I can see you... But I can't feel your presence... You... You'd be so proud of Ienzo. He's gotten so big. He loves you so much, even though he's never met you." Namine smiled sadly and stared out of her open window at the vision of Xion in front of her. She was like a ghost; Pale and ominous. But that image of Xion was as beautiful as her bodily form. It was her... She was just... Lost. But not forgotten. As long as Namine didn't forget her beloved Xion, her roaming spirit would stay alive. And though Xion could not see Namine like she could see her, Namine would keep on remembering her as long as it took.

"I'm gonna find a way to save you someday... I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Love Has No Name<strong>

The brisk morning air felt cool against my exposed skin, and I shivered a bit. I should have known to wear something warmer right smack in the middle of September. After all, I wasn't on the Destiny Islands anymore; I was in Hollow Bastion. It was Senior Year, but it was my first year of high school in Hollow Bastion. I had decided that summer, that it was time for a change. My father was a rich businessman, my mother was a rich movie star, and I was well, rich. But... I still wasn't happy. Money could never bring me the happiness it brought my parents. I needed to get out there and figure myself out!

So, in an attempt to find myself, I moved to Hollow Bastion where my grandmother lived. She owned and lived in a quaint little house at the edge of town, which was quite different than what I was used to, considering that most of the houses we owned we didn't even live in. But that was exactly what I was looking for! My grandmother was a kind old woman, not to mention her cooking was absolutely amazing.

I had liked Hollow Bastion so far; People were rebuilding it with determination and everyone was super nice. There were lots of little shops to visit and despite the cold weather ( I needed to remind myself to buy some coats and sweaters ) the scenery was gorgeous. It was the nicest place I'd ever been to besides the Destiny Islands. But I did hear the Mayor was really horrible... Huh. At least the town is nice.

"Hey! Namine wait up!" I cracked a grin as the sound of my best friend Yuffie's voice filled my ears, "Hey Yuffie, you're early this morning~"

"Oh, shush, I can't help it! And that's the Great Ninja Yuffie to you missy!" The ravenette huffed loudly once she had caught up with me, her cheeks red from running so hard.

"You should really buy a new alarm clock." I smiled.

"You take such good care of me~" Yuffie started to dramatically sob and she clung to me like an infant. "What am I gonna do with you?" I sighed and pat her back.

Yuffie had agreed to come to Hollow Bastion with me for the year since it was her hometown. Her Cid father was the creator of the Gummiship, so he was really high up on the social ranking chart. In the minds of rich people, social ranking and occupations were everything. But, it had never mattered to me much. Yuffie was the same way, so that's where our friendship began. My uncle is good friends with her father, so we really met by chance. But we're friends buy choice. Her and I aren't the type of people to force ourselves to be friends with someone just because your parents ( or uncle in this case ) told you to.

"You're gonna love the school!" Yuffie straightened her posture, "Scope out any girls yet?" The ravenette smirked and stared at me deviously. Oh, and we're both lesbians. Forgot to mention that little detail.

"U-Uh, not yet..." I replied shyly and twiddled my thumbs. Of course, I'd seen plenty of attractive girls; Hollow Bastion was home to some hotties. But I hadn't found the one. Only when I found the one would I break my single streak.

"Aww..." Yuffie pouted and slumped her posture once again childishly. "Oh!" She smiled and glanced to her right, "Hey Xion, get over here!" Yuffie grinned goofily and waved over to someone. I couldn't see who it was until she walked over to us, and when she did, my heart started racing a mile a minute. She was gorgeous; The girl had this shoulder length raven colored hair, flawless pale skin, and crystal blue eyes that were god-like. I could feel pure radiance and innocence basically spiraling out of this girl's aura.

"Xion, meet Namine! Namine, this is my cousin Namine!" Yuffie giggled and wrapped an arm around her now blushing cousin. Xion was wheeling an oxygen tank and tubes connected from it all the way up to her nostrils. My heart sank; This poor girl was sick, and bad too.

"U-Uh, meet to nice you..." I blushed and held a hand out for her to shake. "Was that Japanese?" Yuffie giggled as I shook hands with this beautiful girl.

"Oh, sorry, nice to meet you~" I laughed and nervously scratched the back of my neck with my free hand. God damn it, I could be such an idiot sometimes. Was I cheesing? I was totally cheesing.

"N-Nice to meet you to." Xion smiled and slowly let go out my hand. I let it drop back to my side. Oh god, that smile could make me melt; She was just so gorgeous. Innocent. _Pure_. And I had never met anyone like her before. Living my life mostly around cold rich people, she was the warmest person I'd ever met besides Yuffie.

"I'll see you guys around~" Xion smiled and continued to go on her way.

"Bye." I smiled and waved as she walked away. My face wouldn't stop being red. Why wouldn't it stop? Oh god, I just wanted it to stop. As soon as Xion was far enough in front of us so that she couldn't hear, Yuffie squealed and hugged me, "You're totally in love!"

"Yuffie!" I hissed in a hushed tone, "Don't say things like that so loudly!"

"But you areeee!" She grinned and playfully shoved me around, "C'mon, admit it, admit it!"

I sighed as my cheeks refused to let up even more than before because of Yuffie's fangirling, "Let's just get to school."

**Chapter 1 end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series or characters TT-TT But trust me, if I did, Xion and Namine would totally ditch Roxas in the romance department. ;)**

**Author's Notes: Hey there guys and welcome back to another chapter of My Prince Charming is a Princess! I really appreciated that you guys liked it~ As stated to Star Shaped-X, I feared that this was going to be another one of my trashterpieces and I would totally lose interest and then delete it off the forum, but I was convinced otherwise! By the way, unless anyone else was confused, Namine was reading a book to her son Ienzo that she had written herself about their lives together. I don't think I'm going to be doing any more intros like that, but who knows, I might change my mind along the way.**

**So come, read my nerdy children, and enjoy the second chapter of this tale of infatuation! XD**

**Chapter 2: What Do People Have Against Sick Girls?**

When me and Yuffie got to school, I was taken back at how different the teenagers were from the adults in Hollow Bastion. Everyone just glared as I walked up the steps with Yuffie at my side, and I furrowed my brows. "Um, did I do something wrong..?"

"Nah, it's just standard procedure. If they stare into your soul long enough, then they'll get over it and ignore you. Not everyone is like that though, I promise. Well... mostly. But I'll introduce you to my friends!" My best friend whispered back and allowed a grin to slip onto her face. I crossed my arms, _Well that's comforting_. I guess I was so used to people desperately trying to become my friend that glares instead of fake smiles were unfamiliar to me. Evidently though, it was better than being clung to all the time, even peaceful. When the other rich kids find out that your dad is the most wealthy man on the Destiny Islands, they tell their parents, and when they tell their parents, their parents beckon them on to become your friend. I'm pretty sure you get the picture. I was just glad to be in a place where money wasn't everything.

It seemed like it took 10 years to get to the front entrance. "Yo! Squall! Get your angry butt over here!" Yuffie waved and jumped around like a mad man once we finally got through the glass doors. I saw a semi-tall boy walking over to us with his arms crossed. He had dark brown hair and a thick scar extending across the bridge of his nose.

"That's Leon." Leon mumbled and glared at Yuffie before eyeing me up and down with his dark blue eyes. "Who's this?" I gulped at that; This guy was kind of terrifying. It wasn't so much his appearance, but his personality that spooked me.

"If you say so 'Leon'~" Yuffie smirked and wrapped an arm around me, "This, Leon, just happens to be my best friend from the Destiny Islands, Namine! She's transferring here for the year." The ravenette smiled.

"Hi." I finally spoke, but shyly. Introductions weren't exactly my strong point, and neither was school. I preferred to draw if anything. Drawing; while one man could have hated it, I adored everything about it. Even though I wasn't the most talented artist, it was my only state of peace, and I preferred to stay in my state of peace. Art offered me an escape from this world that was so full of malevolence. I felt that if I could cure the world of evil, it would be with something I loved. Something inspiring.

"Hi." Leon simply replied and turned on the heel of his boot, "She's okay." He walked away and disappeared into the crowd of kids that were beginning to swarm in the hallway.

I blinked, "What was that about?"

"Mm... Just take it as a sort of Leon compliment!" Yuffie giggled and linked arms with me, "C'mon, let's go get you all set up."

* * *

><p>Hollow Bastion High's office smelled like stale potato chips and cheap lip gloss. I crinkled my nose and slumped down in my seat. The two smells mixed together were nauseating, and suddenly, I didn't feel so well. Yuffie had led me to the office, and now I was waiting for the awful school secretary to search up my files. She just seemed really... Angry. Like, Someone-Pissed-In-My-Sippy-Cup type of angry.<p>

"Here. Take your files and get out of here." The secretary grumbled and shoved my files into my arms. I gave her a pat on the shoulder, "You need a hug." And then I left with a grin on my face, pleased with the growl I heard from behind my back. I scanned over my schedule and my grin widened from ear to ear, _Oh thank you god_. Art Class was my first class of the day, and I was ready to let myself just be _me_ for once. My father and mother didn't exactly approve of my love for art.

_'You don't make money with your heart.'_ or _'Get your head out of the clouds Namine.'_ Those were only a few choice picks of the things my parents talked to me about on a daily basis. And that's all we ever talked about; It was as simple as that. My parents had no interest in me unless I could be useful to them. But... It wasn't always like that. When I started middle school a few years back, my mom and dad just became... ruthless. They treated me like another one of their workers. And that's another reason why I had left.

I shook my thoughts away and forced myself to smile; I had come to Hollow Bastion to figure myself out, not focus on the past. And if I didn't start walking fast, I feared the wave of unfriendly teenagers behind me would pull me into their ocean.

But I had no idea what kind of ocean waited for me in Room 114.

x x x

Have you ever walked into a room where you knew everyone was staring at you, and they knew you knew, but they just didn't care? That's what walking into a classroom at Hollow Bastion High was like. I awkwardly stared at my feet, trying to avoid everyone's stares, but that was kind of hard to do when you're only one person in a classroom of 30 others. "Um, if this the Art Classroom?"

"Hm? Oh yes. It is." A woman with long black hair smiled at me. I blushed a little; She was really pretty. But no where near as gorgeous as- _Xion_. My heart immediately started to pound faster and faster once I'd spotted those beautiful crystal blue eyes in the back of the classroom. She was gazing at me, and I was gazing back. I just couldn't stop staring at the beautiful face of hers. Even in a classroom full of glaring people, she still glowed with radiance. She was pure. And I was just a fool stricken by infatuation. But, she was sitting all alone. Why was she sitting all alone..?

"Hello?" The black haired woman asked bewilderedly, and waved a hand in my face. The class giggled a bit and I blushed even more at that.

"U-Uh, sorry. Just a little spaced out." I replied and the woman smiled at me, "You're Namine, right? I'm Mrs. Tifa, and I'll be your Art teacher this year. You can sit wherever by..." Tifa glanced around the classroom and Xion spoke out, "She can sit with me if she wants." And then, the whole entire classroom stopped staring at me and quickly went back to doing what they were doing before I had walked inside the classroom. What was with these people? "She'll be infected by the end of class." I heard a girl whisper to one of her friends and giggle. And I was pissed.

"That sounds good." I forced myself to smile and bit down hard on my tongue to keep from releasing my rage. I took the term 'Bite your tongue' to a literal point, and I could taste my own blood pouring into my mouth. These people made me sick; They acted like she was her disease, and that was NOT okay in my book. I could have punched every single person in the room for being so ignorant besides Mrs. Tifa and Xion herself, but I didn't want to. They weren't worth the trouble.

"Hi." I smiled and sat across from Xion. She smiled back at me, "It's nice to see you again." God her smile was beautiful. How could anyone not want to sit with such a beautiful girl? She was just so... Beautiful. God damn it, I was already hooked. I was actually surprised with myself on how smooth my greeting had come out.

I wasn't sure what else to say to her, so I just grabbed a piece of paper that was laid neatly on the table, and began to draw to hide my crimson face. _Drawing is your state of peace. Let yourself be one with the paper. God, draw, I don't care what it is, just try to breathe..._

And once I was done, I smiled contently. I'd ended up drawing the large castle that sat across the water that I'd seen on my way to school. It had stirred up my curiosity, so I'd promised myself that I'd draw it when I got the chance. And here it was, sitting peacefully on the paper in front of me.

"It looks just like it, you know."

"H-Huh?" I lifted my head to see Xion's eyes glittering with fascination, and just like that, my heart was beating so hard that I could hear it's pulse. _Thudump, Thudump. Stop it heart..._

"You're an amazing artist." The small ravenette girl smiled at me. More _thudumps_ filled my ears. I was really starting to become irritated with the beating organ. Why'd it have to be so noisy?

"I'm not all that great." I chuckled and smiled at the wonderful girl before me.

"But you are! And you don't even realize it. You're amazing, Namine." She grinned at me and I felt like I could fly. She called me amazing, when she was the amazing one. I really had never met anyone like her; So kind and sweet. And for someone who was so sick, her smile shined brighter than any star I'd ever seen in the sky. She inspired me. _And I'm going to draw her later... _

I let out a giggle, "Thanks."

And just like when I hadn't thought my infatuation could grow any stronger, it did.

And then class was over.

x x x

After class, I waved goodbye to Xion as she wheeled her oxygen tank off into the distance. I had offered to help, but she assured me she was fine. When the girls that had giggled about Xion's illness exited the classroom, a smirk plastered itself onto my lips.

"Poke, bitch." I grinned and poked both girls shoulders. They both shrieked, "EW WE'RE INFECTED! WE'RE INFECTED!"

And I had never laughed so hard in my life.

_Chapter 2, end._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to another chapter of My Prince Charming is a Princess! It would have been updated sooner, but I accidentally deleted all 2,400 words I had written and I am literally crying right now because those words were genius and I was proud and and and Now I need a hug. ;-; So please excuse me while I try to recreate them, because I am an idiot! I don't even really know how it happened. I think I type too aggressively. *sobs***

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be full of XiNami interaction like you guys wanted! Maybe I'll have as much fun as the first time writing it over. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked hard so you better my little chicken dumplings. *~***

**Without further-a-do, Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Namine's Got Social Anxiety<strong>

You could have snapped your fingers and the sound would have lasted longer than the school day.

It was basically just me and the glares of the other kids all day since Yuffie and Leon were a year ahead and Xion's schedule was almost completely different than mine. Sometimes I would glare back of find myself making weird faces at the other glaring bastards to entertain myself and they would stop. I would wave to Xion in the hallway and blush over how beautiful she was as kids treated her like she was her disease. The people in Art Class that morning were far from the only assholes that roamed the school halls at Hollow Bastion High. I spent most of the day pissed off, so I'm sure I scared most of the other nice kids off with my bad case of resting-bitch face.

I just couldn't help it; Sure, I had been attending Paopu Academy since Kindergarten and I could never get used to how phony my fellow classmates were. Glares were appreciated since I felt like I was being treated normally for once. Well... At least at first. Now, each glare I received either sent a shudder down my spine or just made me bored. I wasn't really sure what to do about this dilemma... Ah, well, at least I wasn't being swarmed anymore.

And yet again, I was embarrassingly wrong.

"Hey new kid~" I could hear the smirk in the voice that called out behind me. It was a low, unwelcoming voice. And it made me uneasy how cocky the tone was. I was positive I wasn't going to like this dude.

I turned on my heel and shrugged my bag further onto my shoulder, "Um, Hi?" I greeted quietly.

Sure enough, a boy with a scar similar to Leon's was standing there, a smirk plastered to his face and his arms crossed. Beside him was a girl with light blue hair and piercing red eyes, and a muscular boy with dark features. His lackeys, maybe? I felt uneasier than when I had heard the cocky bastard's voice. What did they want with me? "We've heard about you from some little birdies of ours, and we don't exactly like this little information we've obtained. See, I'm the ruler of this school, and you can call these two my official figureheads. And as Captain of the Disciplinary committee, I just wanted to give you a little advice. But before that, This is Fuu and Rai. I'm Seifer. And you can consider yourself... a goner." Seifer smirked and began to gang up on me with his two 'figureheads.'

I felt my back bump against one of the many green lockers. This guy really was a douchebag, and he was starting to get on my nerves. What did I do that was so wrong? I remained calm despite my agitation. I didn't want to do anything that I was going to regret later.

"Seifer's gonna teach you a lesson, y'know!" Rai chuckled and restrained one of my arms against a locker. I glanced over at him with fearful blue orbs. What kind of lesson was this exactly?

"Instant annihilation." Fuu added in an emotionless voice. She grabbed my other arm and stared me directly in the eyes. Her red ones were ominous and intimidating, and I let out a soft shudder.

Seifer's smirk widened and he came up real close to my ear and laughed in it. I could feel his smugness clashing with my utter confusion and he breathed on my neck with his hot breath, "But, you do have potential. I mean, you're pretty hot. If you ever want to be popular... I suggest you stop hanging out with sick girl... And start hanging out with us..." He curled some of my platinum blonde hair with his finger.

And before I could even realize it, I had roundhouse kicked his ass to the ground in disgust. "What do you know, huh?!" I barked out and it echoed through the halls, not even caring if I was disturbing nearby classrooms. Thank god no one was around, because my happy ass would have been sent to the office. Seifer was pretty much just laying there in shock, eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Fuu and Rai ran to his side to aid the bastard and growled at me, but I really wasn't impressed.

I continued to shout in sheer rage, "You people... You make me sick!" I then slapped Seifer across the face, "You treat her like she's a disease! Xion didn't ask for this! Hell... She didn't ask for any of your shit either... So tell me, what do you people have against sick girls?!" And by the end of my rant, I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. Seifer wasn't saying anything and his stupid lackeys just kept glaring; Heh, as if I hadn't delt with enough glares that day.

"Seifer, you idiot." I heard a sigh and the clacking of boots down the hallway. _Boots..? That sounds like..._ And sure enough, Seifer was snatched up by his shirt, and standing there was the one and only Leon. Seifer whimpered like a little puppy and glanced over a steaming Leon. Although his face only showed the slightest signs of anger, I could tell just by looking at his eyes he was just as pissed as I was.

"Why do you insist on making me ashamed that I'm even related to you?" My senior friend growled a bit and dropped Seifer to the ground. "Get out of here. Now." And at that request, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were gone quicker than you could say asshole.

"C'mon, Yuffie sent me to get you." Leon smiled a little and stretched a hand towards me. I had just noticed that I was sitting on the floor with soaking wet cheek for the past 10 minutes. My face turned red out of embarrasment and I grabbed his hand, "T-Thanks..."

* * *

><p>Leon and I sat on the school steps for a bit, since Yuffie was always fashionably late. To be honest, I was a little scared of him at first but he turned out to be a good guy. He was really quiet, but it wasn't awkward silence or anything. It was comfortable, maybe even casual. And I didn't think I'd ever remembered feeling that comfortable around a guy besides my brother before.<p>

"If she'd have heard that, then she would have definitely kissed you." Leon finally spoke and I could have sworn I saw him smirk.

I could feel my whole face turning red again, "Y-Yuffie told you?"

"Nah. I can just tell. She is my sister after all."

"Sister?" My eyes widened almost to the size Seifer's were when I kicked him.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister. I was almost positive Yuffie would have told you."

"Wait, so you're Yuffie's cousin..?"

"Well, she must be scheming again." Leon sighed and shook his head, "Oh, and sorry about my twin brother Seifer. He's... a little shit if anything. But I'll make sure he leaves you-"

"Brother?! When you said related I thought you meant cousin or something!" God, I felt like I was having a stroke. So my crush, is my best friend's cousin. And my first male friend besides my own brother, is my new enemy's ( most likely ) twin. Too many relations in one day for my brain to handle. What had I gotten myself into?

"Surprising, right?" Leon flashed a small smile at me and I nodded slowly but surely.

"I can't believe an ass like that is related to you... Oh, sorry." I scratched the back of my neck and he nodded.

"It's fine. He deserves it. But... That was quite a passionate little speech in there." Leon playfully shoved me to the side and I shoved him back with a smirk, "Oh shoosh. I was just pissed off. They all treat her like she's worthless and... that's not right. It's not fair..." My smirk vanished and I hugged my knees close to my chest.

"You're the first one... who's felt that way besides us." Leon mumbled softly and stared into space. I couldn't believe that so many people were being so prejudice towards her just because she was sick. It was actually really disgusting to think that there were 2,000 students at that school... and I was the first to stand up... That poor girl... She was so beautiful, and kind, and I couldn't why she wasn't being swarmed. I couldn't imagine why no one wanted to talk to her, or even look at her. It was just so cruel...

"Hey guys!" I heard a cheerful voice from behind and Yuffie wrapped her arms around me and Leon, "I was looking for you!"

"Hey Yuffie~" I sat up straight and smiled at my bubbly friend.

"Leon found you, I see~" The raventte smirked and stood straight again, "And now we're gonna go shopping!"

"Shopping? For what?" I tilited my head to the side and gave Yuffie a puzzled look.

"You didn't tell her about that, either?" Leon sighed and shook his head.

"Shh!" Yuffie held a hand over her cousin's lips with a pout, "You're gonna ruin the surprise!" She hissed in a hushed voice that I could obviously still hear.

"Surprise?"

"Well... I guess I could tell you... Thanks a lot, Leon." Yuffie glared playfully and whined like a child. "See, the Strife brothers are the most notorious partiers around here, and they're throwing a back to school party tonight. Everyone's gonna be there!" The word 'everyone' did it for me.

"So Yuffie thought it would be a good idea to take you, without making you aware of it." Leon rolled his eyes, "You really need to stop doing that."

"Aww, but that's no fun! I mean, what would this world be without any surprises?"

"Normal, maybe?"

"You're no fun at all, are you?"

And as the two counsins continued to fight, I just stood there with my mouth gaping open. I absolutely could NOT go to this party. Sure, Yuffie had taken me to parties before. More than I could count with both hands, actually. But I wasn't sure that I would do well with 2,000 + people at a back to school party. No way; One time a local icecream shop back home was having a free cone day, and I could have sworn the whole damn island had gathered at this little icecream shop to get some free frozen goodness. And after Yuffie had begged me to go, I drove there with her. But after I saw that line, I got so scared that I couldn't even get out of the car. And that was only 500 people; imagine how I'd react to over 2,000.

**(( A:N/ This actually happened, I shit you not. XD I have really bad social anxiety, and when I saw that icecream line, I wouldn't bugde. So my brother ended up getting the ice cream and I hid in the back seat X'D ))**

"N-No, I couldn't. I can't. I mean, I just got here and my grandma hasn't seen me since I was little so m-maybe she wants to hang out with me a bit..." I made up an excuse and chewed on my nails. It wasn't a complete lie: My grandmother hadn't seen me since I was little, and I was really excited to be able to talk to her in person and not just on the phone. She was a really sweet woman; she was short, plump, and had the most beautiful silver hair. It wasn't just from old age either, it was natural. I was very fond of my grandmother. And my grandfather? A man named Xehanort. Grandma didn't care to speak about him too much for some reason.

"Aw, but you'll have all year to hang out with her! I'm sure she'll understand~ After all, she is the one who told you to make more friends while you're here." Yuffie smirked and wrapped a slender arm around me. Oh god, she already knew I was just making excuses. But why did I have to go anyway?

"B-But I-"

"No more excuses! You're shopping and going to the party with us and that's final! Plus... Xion's gonna be there." Yuffie giggled and clung to me like a sloth. I sighed and twiddled my thumbs uneasily, "I'll be there." i blushed softly as Yuffie kept poking at my ribs.

"I can't believe the girl who stood up to Seifer," Leon crossed his arms, "Is afraid of a little party."

"You stood up to WHO?!" Yuffie erupted like the flambiant volcano she was and started to sob, "My baby! She's growing up!"

"G-Guys..." I laughed a little as we walked down the path to the mall. This school year was be gonna be hectic, I knew it. But... It didn't seem like it was gonna be all bad. I allowed a smile to slide it's way onto my face like a slippery snake; I was actually kind of excited.

But at that point in time, I wasn't aware of all the shit that was gonna go down. But at least I would get to be her Prince Charming. Or should I say Princess?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:/ And without further a do, as I sit here with chip crumbs and hot cocoa stains all over shirt, I hoep you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D It's not as good as the first, but the next will be better I promise!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as I LOVE hearing what you guys think. Plus; My mum ordered girl scout cookies. ;)**

**See ya next time!**

**- The Wacky Author of this Story**


End file.
